


Secure Me

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last night at Hogwarts, facing the unknown, all Remus wants is to be secured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It was an ordinary night at Hogwarts School. Everything lay in silence, shrouded in the comforting blanket of sleep. Candles bounced happily along abandoned corridors, illuminating forgotten shadows. There was only one other light that remained on in the castle: a small bedside lamp in the seventh year boy Gryffindor bedchamber.

The chamber was silent, two of its regular inhabitants had abandoned it for more comfortable dwellings. James had long ago taken his invisibility cloak and skulked off to his fiancee's bedchambers where no one would find him till morning. Peter's location was less scandalous. He was in Hogsmeade, staying with his parents at an inn. This left only Sirius and Remus in the chambers.

Sirius was sound asleep--it being two in the morning and all--and was snoring softly against his pillow. He was sprawled out on his bed, leaving little room for his lover, who sadly was wide-awake. Remus clicked on the bedside lamp and looked over at his boyfriend. A small smile tugged at Sirius's lips as he thoroughly enjoyed his dream. Remus sighed and slowly rose from the bed, careful not to wake Sirius.

The tawny haired young man walked quietly over to the lone, large window. He didn't bother with his long forgotten pajamas, because honestly he had no clue where they had been thrown. So he stood in front of the window in his natural state, so to speak, and gazed through the opaque glass.

The grounds of Hogwarts lay still before him, the high moon flooding the earth with its eerie blue light. Remus reached forward and slowly opened the window, careful to do so silently. The cool summer breeze came in to weave itself around Remus's bare chest. He crossed his arms over himself with a shudder, his black painted nails clashing with his alabaster skin. He lifted one hand up and gazed at his nails. Those would unfortunately have to be washed clean of the varnish before commencement. Sighing, he put his hand down and looked up to the waxing moon. The moon was always a source of pain and beauty for the werewolf, but tonight it provided an odd sort of comfort.

He was, to tell the absolute truth, frightened. Tomorrow would be his last day as a Hogwarts student, and after the festivities died down, he would be thrown back into the real world. The one he hated and held mutual loathing for the outcast homosexual werewolf.

All plans were set. James and Lily would go off, get married and settle with twelve kids. Peter had plans to work for the wizarding museum in London, which would apparently require a lot of traveling. Remus had been offered a job working in the magical research and development office at the Ministry and Sirius was signed up with James for Auror training.

For months the future was all anyone had been able to talk about. Plotting, planning, all were involved in it in some level. Even Sirius spent the past two months arranging a flat for the two of them to live in and did so excitedly. It wasn't that Remus didn't appreciate all Sirius was planning. It was that while everyone looked to the future with joy, all Remus could look upon was the past. He went to every class with a heavy heart, knowing he was coming closer to his last. He just couldn't get excited about leaving, because in truth he wasn't sure he wanted too.

With a childhood that was rocky at best, Hogwarts was the only source of stability in Remus's young life. The first place to accept him, to praise him, to welcome and love him. The first place he truly called his home. Where he had his first kiss, met his true love, forged ever-lasting friendships and learned lessons to last a life time.

He was reluctant to leave it.

Remus sighed and grasped on to the ledge of the window so tight his knuckles grew pale. H e felt tears welling in his eyes but refused to let them fall. He would not mourn the loss of this institution. It would still be here, but he would be moving on. To greater things. To a life with Sirius.

He was wrenched from his thoughts of the future--the first he let himself have in months--by tan arms wrapping around his waist. Ebony hair fell over Remus' pale shoulder as Sirius place one soft kiss to the pale skin.

"What're you doing, love?" he whispered.

"Thinking," Remus responded softly.

"What about?"

"The future," he admitted. He turned in Sirius's arms and rested his own around Sirius's neck. "I'm not so afraid of it anymore."

"You were?" his lover asked and rubbed the small of his back soothingly.

"Little," he sighed as he leaned forward to kiss the hollow of Sirius's throat. "But I realized something." He drew back and looked up into his lover's crystal blue eyes. He found security in those eyes, in these arms, in this love. "I'm secure with you. There's no danger…as long as I'm with you."

Sirius brushed the hair from in front of Remus's honey eyes and ran the tips of his fingers down to trace the line of his jaw.

"I'll secure you," he whispered hoarsely, sending shivers through Remus's body. "I love you."

"I love you," Remus managed to murmur before Sirius's lips descended upon his own. Lips moved together, their tongues tracing knots along the inside of their mouths, securing them together with an invisible rope.

Securing their hearts, their love, their lives and their future.

END


End file.
